


Flower Boxes

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Angelina finally confronts how she feels about George (with the help of her friends of course)





	Flower Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to anyone who's reading all my Hogwarts fic, and Huge Thanks to anyone who leaves kudos! Y'all keep me going.

“I can’t believe you’re dating George.” Alicia ran a hand down her face as the three of them sat in the leaky cauldron over pies and butterbeer.

“Not dating exactl-”

“I can, she always did like both of them.” Katie’s grin was a sharp as ever as she nudged Angelina’s ribs. “Remember how she’d go on and on? The twins this, the twins that.”

“Oh come on.” Angelina covered her face with her hands as she waited for the other two to stop giggling. It didn’t hurt so much anymore, joking about the twins as they were in school, Angelina was still trying to figure out what to make of that. She watched the two of them from between the spaces of her fingers.

“She was also the only one on the team always able to tell them apart.” Alicia pointed out. “Even in midair with one of them streaking off after knocking a bludger away she knew which one was which.”

“And what do you mean not dating exactly?” Katie raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to stare directly at Angelina. “You spend half your free time in that joke shop.”

“We haven’t talked about it?” She offered letting her hands drop

“What in the world do you talk about then?” Alicia rolled her eyes.

“Well at first we talked a lot about Fred, or about the shop, and we sorted the apartment out.” She shrugged playing with her butterbeer bottle. “We still talk about that stuff really, and our lives, he’s thinking of expanding the shop, I was telling him about the new kids on the little league Quidditch team I’m coaching.”

“So basically everything but what you actually mean to each other?” Katie crossed her arms.

“You’ve gotta tell him Angie.” Alicia frowned across the table at her. “You can’t not.”

“I’m fairly certain he knows, or he knew.” She dropped her chin to rest on her hands on the table.

“Well remind him,” Katie said, always the practical one she was. “You know what he’s like for just following someone else’s lead.”

“Yeah.” She smiled softly at her distorted reflection in the butterbeer bottle. “Yeah I suppose.”

“That’s a girl.” Katie and Alicia both clapped her on the shoulders before moving onto talk of their own lives. Angelina listened more than she talked for the rest of their dinner.

The next time she went to George’s she brought a half dozen butterbeers and took a good look around. She noticed the way her shoes had a place on his shoe rack, her extra clothes were already tucked among his, and she knew what was in every cupboard without looking. As she handed him a bottle she took a deep breath.

“That’s your serious face.” George commented before she could speak, surprising a laugh out of her.

“I suppose it probably is.” She tugged on one of her braids, a nervous tick she’d never been able to beat. “It’s just uh…”

“What’s up?” He raised an eyebrow at her as he dropped the bottle cap in a little container with a label that said ‘For Luna’ on it.

“What if I moved in here? Properly I mean, to stay?” All her carefully crafted arguments for it slipped away from her mind as she blurted it out. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape up her throat.

“Into a spare room or…” He trailed off as the tips of his ears went red and Angelina just barely held back laughter.

She reached forward to touch her fingertips to his where his hand was pressed against the counter. “I was thinking more in with you than just renting a room.”

“Oh.” He stared at their hands for a moment and she waited for him to find his words. “It’s not… Are you sure?”

“I’m not just here because of our shared grief George.” She said it quietly but she suddenly needed him to know, needed him to remember that she’d always known he and Fred were different people.

“Are you sure?” He repeated it, his tone more strained this time.

“Of you? Of this?” She reached up with her free hand to cup his cheek. “Absolutely.”

He moved slowly until their foreheads were touching gently and let out a sigh that sounded like relief.

“We’re going to need flower boxes though.” She said it in a tone that sounded like warning, but got a chuckle out of George. “Hey I can grow things.”

“That makes one of us.” He chuckled and kissed her gently.

When they broke apart she smiled softly at him. “Yeah you always did get atrocious marks in Herbology.”

“It’s a miracle we- I got an O.W.L. in it.” His smile didn’t quite cover the slip but she just squeezed his hand.

“I’m thinking three, outside of those windows.” She pointed to the ones that got the most sunlight throughout the day. “One for potions ingredients, one for edibles, and one for actual flowers.”

“Going to build them yourself?” He asked opening a cupboard and taking out a pan, she’d brought drinks so he made dinner.

“I think so, then I know they’re made right.”

“Mmm, good point.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to buy me a coffee for it there's a link on my bio page !


End file.
